fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sakebu Mio
Sakebu Mio (酒部美緒 Sakebu Mio) is one of the eight main characters of Prism Hearts Precure. Initially going under the alias of Cure Hunter (キュアハンター Kyua Hantā), she would later become Cure Shadow (キュアシャドウ Kyua Shadou). She is known as the Dark Prism Bio Appearance As a civilian, Mio has a brown boyish haircut and piercing yellow eyes. Initially she had longer hair, but chose to wear it short after Darkest Day. Her casual wear consisted of a white jacket over a jet black shirt, a pale purple skirt, black stockings, and brown loafers. As Cure Hunter, TBA As Cure Shadow, TBA Personality A lone wolf, she often slacks off from her studies and distances herself from her classmates. She also hated the Precure as well as the ideas of heroes in general, believing that they will turn their backs when the world needs them the most. Before Darkest Day however, she was a cheery girl who looked up to her parents and the Precure, wanting to be a hero much like them when she grew up. Relationships * Sakagami Ayumi - Knowing Ayumi ever since Darkest Day, Mio has always acted cold while as a civilian, and outright mocking her while as Cure Hunter. However after she became Cure Shadow, Ayumi reached out and pleaded to the girl to forgive her for not saving her mother. The two gradually began to warm up to each other after that. * Sanagi Maya - Even before becoming Cure Hunter, Mio felt like Maya was a kindred spirit after their experiences in Darkest Day. She formed a strong friendship with one another that was put to the test after the latter found out about Mio's identity as Cure Hunter. * Kyuseishu Aya - Coming of as an initial threat, upon Aya learning Mio's secret, she did everything to help bring Mio back from the darkness and from her destructive path. * Mizumi Sakura - After Mio was kicked out by her father and surviving a fall from a cliff, Sakura who chose to take her in and help her recover and regain her memories. * Sukui Hikari - Due to her religion, Hikari was one of the first to try to get close to Mio, both before and after learning of her identity as Cure Hunter. She was able to get her to talk about her mother and even forming a temporary alliance with her. When Mio became Cure Shadow, she helped her reconcile with her past and the two shared a close friendship. * Kogo Jou - Jou was the first to find out about Mio's identity after doing some detective work, sparking a heated rivalry between the two. When she became Cure Shadow, Jou was against the idea of her becoming a Precure in the first place. They eventually make up and their rivalry is changed from bitter to friendly * Gensou Saya - While talented, Mio feels like Saya has a long way to go when it comes to her actions as a Precure, even more so than Aya * Shadow - An uneasy partnership, Shadow follows around Mio due to him finding the girl interesting compared to Black Hole. When Mio couldn't shake off the crow fairy, she basically accepted him and allowed the fairy to assist her in battle. As time goes on, he starts growing more attached, even recognizing that Dark Onibi is only playing her and tries to convince Mio not to trust him. After she becomes Cure Shadow, they start developing a friendlier, almost sibling like relationship, complete with the occasional argument. Shadow still retains a bit of his old mischievous nature however and likes to tease the other fairies on occasion, in particular either Kuroro and Kumonoso when it comes to their relationship, or Gureru due to their shared past. Etymology Sakebu (酒部) - A modified version of Sakabi (叫び) - screaming Mio - French for my A Hunter is a person or animal that hunts, this could reference Phantom's title as the Precure Hunter. Meanwhile a Shadow is both a dark area or shape produced by a body coming between rays of light and a surface, as well as the name of a villain in Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and her fairy partner Kage. History Darkest Day During Darkest Day, Mio and her mother Hinata wound up trapped in a burning building and her mother’s leg got caught under some falling debris. Cure Echo arrived to help but Hinata pleaded with Ayumi to leave her and save her daughter instead. Ayumi protested but as the building was about to collapse saw she had no choice, grabbing Mio and running. As the flames engulfed her, Hinata smiled at her daughter and told her she loved her. However, barely conscious at the time Mio would later only remember being dragged away crying and screaming by Cure Echo, her last memory being a blurry image of her mother being consumed by flames. After that, Mio’s father Raita buried himself in his work and the two grew more distant. Mio herself became something of a lone wolf, slacking off at school and distancing herself from her classmates. She also began to hate the Precure and heroes in general, saying they turned their backs on the world when it needed them most. Becoming Cure Hunter One day, her father announced that in the absence of the Precure he was currently working with the YPD and the Yotsuba Corporation to research Cure technology in hopes of creating their own set of powers intended for police use. To that end, they had begun testing on a new device called the Hunter’s Blade, a transformation tool that theoretically anyone could use. Seeing a chance, Mio broke into her father’s office and stole one of his prototypes. She had heard about the Prism Cards and intended to take their power not only to expose the Precure for the cowards she perceived them to be, but also to make herself strong enough that she would never have to lose anything ever again. She also happened to spy a set of Prism Cards depicting several villains and evil Precure laying around. Transforming for the first time, Mio decided to put her new powers to the test by dispatching a group of security guards that happened to spot her. Meeting Cure Light and Cure Splash Hearing some commotion from a nearby amusement park, Mio arrived to witness the newly born Cure Light having some trouble against a Zakenna themed Dark Matter monster. Destroying the creature with ease, Mio left for the time being, telling Aya to just quit while she was ahead. She would later properly introduce herself to Aya and demand she hand over all of her Prism Cards. However,while she was driven off first by Cure Splash, and later by the Miracle Petal of the Futari Wa team, she did wind up learning the identities of the new Precure as a result of this. Blast Off to Another Planet Seeing an opportunity after overhearing a conversation between Aya, Sakura, and Yui, Mio sneaked on board as the girls traveled to a remote planet in the Hoshizora Galaxy called Planet Rainbow. Mio ambushed the group determined to take the Star Twinkle Prism Cards for herself as well as their ship while she was at it. However Dark Onibi arrived as he created a Bakeneko Mikan after fusing a corrupted Cure Cosmo Prism Card with one of Yuni's kind. With the aid of the Star Twinkle Miracle Petal, Aya and Sakura were able to take it down and recover the card. Cutting her losses, Mio stole a ship and escaped. However, Onibi remarked to himself that he found her fascinating and would definitely keep her in mind for later. Confrontation with Cure Noble Later, Jou managed to piece together Mio’s identity, calling her out while they were alone in the student council room and asking how long she planned on masquerading as a Precure. A battle ensued between them but was broken up by the appearance of Fusion and a Dark Matter monster. Forcing her to leave, Jou promised that this wouldn't be the last time they would clash. Stuck in a Maze One day Mio collapsed in the middle of a park where she was found by the former Cure Passion Setsuna Higashi. Taking pity on her, Setsuna brought Mio to the safety of a nearby church where Hikari happened to be at the time. After some prodding and assurance, Hikari managed to convince Mio to open up about her mom. As she spoke however, Mio suddenly began to question both her actions and even her memories. Leaving the church, Hikari and Setsuna discussed what they were going to do about Mio when suddenly Bottom arrived along with Dark Onibi who challenged them to a game. A Minikan was created bearing a strong resemblance to Eas. Utilizing Passion’s teleportation powers the monster suddenly teleported the three girls into a massive hedge maze. Onibi stated that if they could make it out within an hour they would win their freedom, if they failed he would claim all the cards they had and they would be trapped forever. Having no choice and still a bit confused, Mio made a temporary alliance with the two as they made their way through the maze, dealing with Asteroid ambushes and other traps along the way while Hikari trying in vain to reason with Mio further as they went. They managed to reach the end with time to spare but found the Minikan waiting for him. The two generals of course had no intention of keeping their word from the start and ordered it to attack. Suddenly transforming into Cure Passion, Mio protected the girls but claimed it was only to pay them back for helping her escape and they weren’t friends. Setsuna however recognized the bond that had begun to form between Mio and Hikari and it reminded her how hard Love fought to save her back when she was Eas. She granted Hikari the Fresh Miracle Petal which allowed her to turn the tides. After the arrival of the others and the monster’s defeat, Mio relinquished the Passion card, telling the Cures that this makes them even and next time they meet they’ll be enemies. Setsuna called out to her though and said she hoped that she would find her own light one day, it might even be closer than she thinks. Sketchy Memories and Confrontation with Kotaro Mio caught the attention of Aya’s brother Kotaro and a long chase ensued. Though Mio managed to allude him once, Kotaro wound up discovering her identity upon the second encounter. He told her he knew her mother when she was on the force and that she would be ashamed if she saw what her daughter had become. This bothered Mio more than she would admit but she just told him he didn’t know anything about her and escaped. As time went on, her memories began coming back in patches, in particular she remembered a woman’s voice crying for someone to save her. However to add to her increasing confusion, Dark Onibi would often start speaking with her directly during battle, telling her that her path was correct and getting too close to the Precure would eventually lead to them betraying her, just like they once betrayed her mother. Losing Both Home and Memory and Meeting Kage After escaping from another defeat by the Precure, Mio’s father discovered what his daughter had done and who she had become. Furious, he disowned her, calling her a monster and a disgrace to their family. In a fit of rage, Mio transformed and attacked her father before running off into the night. Her father survived but was taken to a hospital and Mio’s identity was made public knowledge with a warrant was put out for her arrest. Homeless and on the run Mio wound up tripping and falling off a cliff where she was discovered by Sakura. Alive but with amnesia, Sakura took her home but decided to keep it a secret from her parents. Eventually, Mio not only got her memories back but also remembered exactly what happened on Darkest Day, with her mother sacrificing herself to save her. After some time, Mio would eventually gain a traveling companion when a crow fairy created by Black Hole rebelled shortly after being born saying he wanted to find a “more interesting crowd”. He found Mio amusing and began following her, much to her annoyance. When Mio and this group confronted her, EnEn and Gureru recognized the crow fairy as the very same Kage that once tempted Gureru. Attacking Cure Echo and Becoming Cure Shadow As Mio fled from another battle against the Precure, she was approached once again by Dark Onibi. Onibi tried to convince her that her memories were lies and that the world itself was now her enemy. However, if she could extinguish the light of a single Precure he would bring her dear mother back to life. Shadow urged her not to trust him but with her mind in tatters after everything that happened and the conflicting memories running through her head Mio agreed and chose her target: Cure Echo. Attacking Ayumi out of nowhere, Mio forced her to fight, calling her a murderer and that when she’s gone everything would be back to the way it should be again. Eventually the rest of the team showed up to help, as did all three of Black Hole’s generals. Onibi laughed at the now half crazed Mio, calling her an idiot for falling for such an obvious lie. He declared that she was a sham unworthy of being anywhere near the name “Precure” and promised to give her a form that better suited her. Onibi then possessed Mio’s Hunter’s Blade directly, transforming her into a massive Minikan. An intense battle ensued, with the Precure trying to get through to her apart from Jou, and the Minikan just screaming in agony while attacking indiscriminately. Fusion and Bottom were forced to retreat. Eventually, Ayumi stopped fighting and fell upon her knees. She sobbed openly, apologizing to Mio for not being strong enough and saying that if it would ease her pain for even a moment then she would gladly give up her life without a fight. Hearing these words, Mio’s memories began to return once again. A massive surge of light shined through the monster as Mio was ejected from it. Furious, Onibi decided to turn his attention to Aya instead. Mio suddenly jumped in front of the blast and her Hunter’s Blade was completely destroyed along with her powers. Because of this, Mio finally awakened her power and a brand new Prism Card appeared before her. Shadow landed on her palm and chuckled, saying that Mio really was an interesting girl and that if she still had any desire to live she’d let him borrow her body for a bit. Shadow transformed into a strange staff and Mio rose to face her past, transforming and at last becoming a true Precure named Cure Shadow. Shadow destroyed Cure Hunter once and for all but Onibi escaped. Embracing her Sins Mio refused to join the team however, saying she was unworthy of the power and leaving soon afterwards. Despondent and with nowhere to go Mio at first considered turning herself in but opted instead for another solution. Climbing onto the roof of Millennium Academy, Mio apologized to her mother and everyone else before stepping out onto the ledge, saying it would be better this way. A hand suddenly pulled her back though and Hikari was there. Embracing Mio, Hikari said that while no one can change the past, they can change who they are right now. Mio’s power is her own now and no one can take that from her. If she’s upset about what she’s done then this is her chance to make things right. With that and her friend supporting her, Mio finally broke down and allowed herself to cry openly. Burying the Hatchet The next day, Jou was originally against Mio joining, echoing Onibi’s statement that she wasn’t a Precure and to refer to her as such would be a slap in the face to everyone who came before them. However, Black Hole had called forth some particularly nasty generals from the past and the Precure were backed into a corner. During the fight, Jou was knocked down and pinned by Dune who was about to finish her off when a black arrow suddenly struck him. Cure Shadow and Cure Trinity had returned to join the fight. Mio told Jou that while she might not quite be up to the challenge she promised to do everything she could to set things right and was counting on her “queen” to keep her on the right track. Jou chuckled and shook her head, telling Mio that she’d better not make her regret this. Getting to her feet, Jou transformed into Cure Moonlight while Mio became Dark Precure and together with the rest of the team they sent the revived generals back to the abyss where they belonged. Recovering After that, Mio started to gradually return to her pre-Darkest Day self. She moved in with Hikari and started helping out her family as best she could, established a friendly rivalry with Jou. Jou even later nominated Mio to replace her on the student council after she left at the end of the semester. She even assisted with one of Saya’s magic performances after Dark Onibi tried to ruin it. Obtaining Miracle Form and Reconciling with Raida After running from the law for so long, Mio eventually found herself cornered by Kotaro and some other officers. Aya, who was with her at the time, tried her best to ask Kotaro to stop but he explained that despite her good deeds, Mio was still considered a criminal of the law. However, Fusion and Bottom showed up as well and to Kotaro’s surprise, both Aya and Mio vowed to protect them all, resulting in their awakening the very first Miracle Form Prism Cards. With ther new power she was able to send the generals packing. Afterwards Mio promised Kotaro that if he still felt the same way when this was all over then she would gladly face justice for her crimes, but right now she needs more time to set things right. Speechless, Kotaro told his men to stand down and allowed the girls to escape. Mio then went to visit her father in the hospital, telling him everything. Raita sighed and apologized as well saying that after Mio’s mother died time stopped for him as well, causing him to bury himself in his work to try and ease his mind but as a result he wound up forgetting what was truly important. She told Mio she had become strong and her mother would be proud of her. Giving her a necklace that once belonged to her mother Raita urged Mio to continue the fight and that if she wants, she’ll always have a home to come back to.Later a public pardon was issued on live TV. Raita told the public that his daughter was a hero and the nation should once again put its faith in the Precure. Battle for the Future After multiple attacks on the human world, Black Hole regained enough of his strength to launch a massive attack on Yokohama. While looking for her friends, Mio wound up running into Setsuna once again who was helping with the evacuation. Setsuna smiled at Mio and asked if she was able to find her light. Mio nodded and said it never left, it was just hidden for a while. She then jokingly told Setsuna that if she had time to stand around talking then she might as well make herself useful, tossing her the Cure Passion Prism Card. Together, the two former villains helped take down the remaining Asteroids and monsters that were menacing the civilians, even mangling to save a mother and her child who were in a similar situation as Mio and her own mother were a year prior. Going on ahead, Mio eventually linked back up with her friends. However, it seems some of the higher ups still harbored a bit of resentment and sent in some YPD officers to arrest the lot of them. They were stopped by the arrival of Kotaro and Raita though, ordering them to stand down and let the girls do their duty. Kotaro even revealing he was wearing a completed Hunter’s Blade. Many other civilians including Aya’s classmates also came forward to speak up for the Precure. Asteroids suddenly began pouring out in droves as Kotaro transformed and fought alongside his sister and friends with even some of the civilians joining the fray. Kotaro told his sister to leave this to them and go after the big guy himself. Defeating Black Hole During the final battle with Black Hole, things seemed dire and Ayumi was about ready to sacrifice her powers once again. Mio stopped her and said she gives up too easily, instead she suggested they just throw everything they’ve got at him, feeding him energy until he bursts. After the battle was over Mio was her old self again, laughing and joking with her friends and even moving back home with her father. She still visited Hikari often though, playing with Mina and helping out at the church. Timeskip Years later, Mio is now an officer in the official Precure Unit of the YPD her father and Kotaro created. Aya is now her partner and the two of them are shown training a bunch of new recruits. Cure Hunter All will fall under my might! The Shadow Predator! Cure Hunter! すべてが私の力になります！ 影の捕食者！ キュアハンター！ Subete ga watashi no chikara ni narimasu! Shadow no Hoshoku-Sha! Kyua Hantā! Cure Hunter (キュアハンター Kyua Hantā) was the original alter-ego of Mio. Using a prototype transformation device, she could transform into a Precure-like form that allowed her to fight Dark Matter monsters and Minikans. She also has access to a Dark Linkle Stone which allows her to track down Miracle Petals and extract them from the Precure. Transformation Device Taking out the Hunter's Blade, she slams her fist on the button on the sword's hilt, shouting "Henshin!" Mio then lifted the sword into the air as a burst of light transformed her into Cure Hunter Shadow Changes Desite not being a member of the Prism Hearts Precure, Cure Hunter could transform into any past Cure. While there's the obvious preference for the evil Cures, she has also been seen using other color Cures' suits and powers as shown by her using the Cure Passion Prism Card. Attacks Normal * Hunter Shot (ハンターショット Hantā Shotto) - Her lone attack, where she transforms her sword into a bow before firing a dark arrow at her opponent. Evil Cures * Darkness Fire (ダークネスファイヤー Dākunesu Faiyā): Dark Rouge Form's attack. She shoots out red laser bullets from her palms. Dark Dream Form can use an attack similar to this, as well, calling them the Darkness Attack (ダークネスアタック Dākunesu Atakku) * Darkness Flash (ダークネスフラッシュ Dākunesu Furasshu): Dark Lemonade Form's attack. She swings her legs to shoot out yellow blades. She can also use it as a protection wall. * Darkness Spread (ダークネススプレッド Dākunesu Supureddo): Dark Mint's attack. She creates spheres of green energy to shoot out. * Dark Forte Wave (ダークフォルテウェイブ Dāku Forute Ueibu) - Dark Pretty Cure Form's first attack. * Dark Power Fortissimo (ダークパワーフォルテッモ Dāku Pawā Forutesshimo)- Dark Pretty Cure Form's second attack. * Bad End Shower (バッドエンドシャワー Baddo Endo Shawā): Bad End Happy Form's attack. She first makes a heart-sign before gathering energy into a purple heart. She then fires the beam of energy. * Bad End Fire (バッドエンドファイア Baddo Endo Faia): Bad End Sunny Form's attack. She sheathes herself in purple fire and rams her target. * Bad End Thunder (バッドエンドサンダー Baddo Endo Sandā): Bad End Peace Form's attack. She makes a peace sign with her fingers and raises her hand. Purple thunder is summoned and strikes her enemy. * Bad End Shoot (バッドエンドシュート Baddo Endo Shūto): Bad End March Form's attack. She conjures a gigantic purple soccer ball-like sphere of wind and then kicks it to her target. * Bad End Blizzard (バッドエンドブリザード Baddo Endo Burizādo): Bad End Beauty Form's attack. She conjures numerous snowflakes that shoot ice shards in a massive wave. Cure Shadow Even in darkness, my soul will shine! The Dark Prism! Cure Shadow! 暗闇の中でさえ、私の魂は輝くでしょう！ ダークプリズム！ キュアシャドウ！ Kurayami no nakade sae, eatashi no tamashī wa kagayaku-deshou! Dāku Purizumu! Kyua Shadou! Cure Shadow (キュアシャドウ Kyua Shadou) is the current alter-ego of Mio. She can transform in Cure Shadow by saying the transformation phrase, "Precure! Prism Reflection!", and into past Precures by using the transformation phrase "Prism Change!" in combination with the past Cure's name and transformation phrase. She retains most of her abilities from Cure Hunter, with the added ability of manipulating shadows. Her Miracle Prism Light is the Shadow Arrow, a bow that can fold up and become a sword. Transformation Sequence Kage flies into the air and transforms into the Prism Staff. As Mio catches the staff and presses the button, the staff's wings jut out as she takes out the Cure Shadow Prism Card and swipes in down on the now revealed scanner, shouting "Prism Change: Cure Shadow!" Spinning the staff for a bit, Mio shouts "Precure! Prism Reflection!" before slamming the end of the staff on the ground, causing the Prism '' ''Hearts ''symbol to appear on the ground and rise up, coating her in a '' stream of rainbow light. As she disperses the light, she introduces herself before striking a pose 'Prism Changes' As a member of the Prism Hearts Precure, Cure Shadow can transform into any past Cure. While there's the obvious preference for the evil Cures, she has also been seen using other color Cures' suits and powers. Attacks Normal * Eclipse Arrow (エクリプスアロー Ekuri Pusuarō) - Her solo attack and a stronger version of the Hunter's Arrow, she fires a powerful moon-themed arrow. This can be upgraded into the Miracle Shot (ミラクルショット Mirakuru Shotto) while in Miracle Form. * Mirror Burst (ミラーバースト '' Mirā Bāsuto'') - Her combination attack alongside any of her fellow Cures and the Miracle Petal of the Happiness Charge Precure, where they mix together their normal attacks into a powerful blast of energy. * Prism Finale (プリキュアプリズムフィナーレ ) - The second group attack and the Miracle Petal of the Prism Hearts Precure, in which they focus their power into one point. This causes a barrage of rainbow beams to burst forth and hit the enemy. Precure All-Stars * Darkness Fire (ダークネスファイヤー Dākunesu Faiyā): Dark Rouge Form's attack. She shoots out red laser bullets from her palms. Dark Dream Form can use an attack similar to this, as well, calling them the Darkness Attack (ダークネスアタック Dākunesu Atakku) * Darkness Flash (ダークネスフラッシュ Dākunesu Furasshu): Dark Lemonade Form's attack. She swings her legs to shoot out yellow blades. She can also use it as a protection wall. * Darkness Spread (ダークネススプレッド Dākunesu Supureddo): Dark Mint's attack. She creates spheres of green energy to shoot out. * Dark Forte Wave (ダークフォルテウェイブ Dāku Forute Ueibu) - Dark Pretty Cure Form's first attack. * Dark Power Fortissimo (ダークパワーフォルテッモ Dāku Pawā Forutesshimo)- Dark Pretty Cure Form's second attack. * Bad End Shower (バッドエンドシャワー Baddo Endo Shawā): Bad End Happy Form's attack. She first makes a heart-sign before gathering energy into a purple heart. She then fires the beam of energy. * Bad End Fire (バッドエンドファイア Baddo Endo Faia): Bad End Sunny Form's attack. She sheathes herself in purple fire and rams her target. * Bad End Thunder (バッドエンドサンダー Baddo Endo Sandā): Bad End Peace Form's attack. She makes a peace sign with her fingers and raises her hand. Purple thunder is summoned and strikes her enemy. * Bad End Shoot (バッドエンドシュート Baddo Endo Shūto): Bad End March Form's attack. She conjures a gigantic purple soccer ball-like sphere of wind and then kicks it to her target. * Bad End Blizzard (バッドエンドブリザード Baddo Endo Burizādo): Bad End Beauty Form's attack. She conjures numerous snowflakes that shoot ice shards in a massive wave. Trivia * Mio's transformation into Cure Hunter is a slight homage to Gridman's transformation in Gridman SSSS Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Main Cures